iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age On Ice Follow your Heart
Ice Age On Ice: Follow Your Heart is Ice Age On Ice show that debuted on September 4, 2009 as Celebrations!, Lets Party!, and Let's Celebrate!. It will be titled Scrat's Special Celebration in Japan. Plot Let's Celebrate! (2009 - 2016) The show was "One big colossal party on ice". It began with Duke welcoming the audience to celebrate various holidays such as a "Very Merry Unbirthday" with Abby Cadabby and a royal ball with the Sound of Music, a Halloween haunt with Wicked Witch of the West and several of the Cartoon and Movie Villains, and a winter wonderland with Scrat and Scratte This show also marked the Ice Age on Ice debut of Olivia as well as many other festivals from around the world. This is the first project to feature Scrat's new voice actor, George Carlin. ''Follow Your Heart ''(2016 - present) Starting on September 2, 2016, the show was revamped to Follow Your Heart where Muppet Treasure Island, Woody Woodpecker, Early Man and The Land Before Time Journey to Big Water characters were added. Throughout the show, Scrat, Scratte, Sid, Peaches, Ellie, Manny, Buck, Diego, and Crash and Eddie, and even the dinosaurs discover their personalities, hence their names, through various 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios film segments. Starting with the Japan tour in 2018, Hotel Transylvania 3 a Monster Vacation will be part of the show. Voice Cast * Ray Romano as Manfred "Manny", a woolly mammoth * Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon * John Leguizamo as Sid, a giant ground sloth * Chris Wedge as Scrat, a "saber-toothed" squirrel * Seann William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Ciara Bravo as Peaches * Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who joins The Herd. * Karen Disher as Scratte, a female saber-toothed squirrel and Scrat's love interest. * Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike / Mo * William Hanna (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse * Anna Kendrick as Poppy, the princess and later queen of the Trolls * Justin Timberlake as Branch, a paranoid, disgruntled Troll survivalist * Russell Brand as Creek, a Troll with a positive personality and zen-like wisdom later revealed to be a coward and double-crosser willing to sell out all the Trolls just so he won't be eaten.1112 * Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki, the Trolls' resident disc jockey.1113 * James Corden as Biggie, a chubby, friendly Troll.1114 * Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy, the king of the Trolls and Poppy's father.11 * Ron Funches as Cooper, a giraffe-like Troll that walks on all fours.1115 * Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille, twin trolls who are joined by their hair and love fashion.1116 * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond, a glittery silver Troll with a highly Auto-Tuned voice who is always naked.1117 * John Cleese as King Gristle Sr., Gristle's father and the ruler of the Bergens at the start of the film.11 * Walt Dohrn as Mr. Dinkles, Biggie's pet worm. * Danny DeVito as the Lorax5 * Ed Helms as the Once-ler.5 Neither the book nor the TV special reveal the Once-ler's face, but instead throughout the book, the Once-ler is pictured by what appears to be green arms and yellow eyes. The filmmakers used that as the basis for the Once-ler's character design. They interpreted the Once-ler as a human, and also featured his green gloves and showed his face for the first time in this film. * Zac Efron as Theodore "Ted" Wiggins, an idealistic 12-year-old boy.6 He is named after the author of the book, Dr. Seuss (Theodor Geisel).7 * Taylor Swift as Audrey, Ted's love interest.1 She is named after Audrey Geisel, Dr. Seuss' wife.7 * Betty White as Grammy Norma, Ted's wise-cracking grandmother.1 * Rob Riggle as Aloysius O'Hare, the greedy mayor of Thneedville and head of the "O'Hare Air" company that supplies fresh air to Thneedville residents.5 * Jenny Slate as Mrs. Wiggins, Ted's neurotic mother.8 * Nasim Pedrad as the Once-ler's mother. * Stephen Tobolowsky as Uncle Ubb, the Once-ler's uncle. * Elmarie Wendel as Aunt Grizelda, the Once-ler's aunt. * Danny Cooksey as Brett and Chet, the Once-ler's twin brothers. * Albert Brooks as Tiberius, a curmudgeonly red-tailed hawk.810 * Chris Renaud as Norman, a guinea pig who keeps getting lost trying to find his apartment. * Louis C.K. as Max, a Jack Russell Terrier.7 * Eric Stonestreet as Duke, a large, brown, shaggy mongrel.7 * Kevin Hart as Snowball, a white rabbit.7 * Jenny Slate as Gidget, a white Pomeranian and Max's love interest. * Ellie Kemper as Katie, Max and Duke's friendly owner.18 * Lake Bell as Chloe, an obese and apathetic grey tabby cat who is one of Max's friends.8 * Dana Carvey as Pops, an elderly Basset Hound who is paralyzed in his back legs.9 * Hannibal Buress as Buddy, a laid-back dachshund and one of Max's friends.810 * Bobby Moynihan as Mel, a hyperactive pug and one of Max's friends. * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, an optimistic koala who plans to save his theater from closure by holding a singing competition.35 * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a pig who gave up her teenage music dreams to become a devoted wife to Norman, and mother to their 25 piglets.5 * Seth MacFarlane as Mike, an arrogant street musician mouse with a big Frank Sinatra-esque voice.5 * Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a teenage porcupine punk rocker who takes part in an alternative-rock music duo with her boyfriend Lance.15 * John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep and Buster's friend who doubts the future of the theater.56 * Tori Kelly as Meena, a teenage elephant with an exquisite singing voice and severe stage fright.5 * Taron Egerton as Johnny, a teenage gorilla who wants to sing, though his father would rather have him follow his criminal footsteps.5 * Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep and Eddie's grandmother who was a singer in her glory days.78 * Russell Brand as E.B., a rabbit who would rather be a drummer than be the next Easter Bunny. * Django Marsh as Young E.B. * Hank Azaria as Carlos, the leader of the Easter Chicks and the film's main antagonist, who has grown tired of always being the Easter Bunny's number two (or lieutenant) and decides to lead a coup d'état. * Azaria also voices Phil, Carlos' fun-loving sidekick who is friends with E.B. and enjoys music more than working. * Hugh Laurie as Mr. Bunny, E.B.'s father and the current Easter Bunny who wants E.B. to take over the family business instead of becoming a drummer. * Eddie Redmayne as Dug, a Stone Age caveman.56 * Tom Hiddleston as Lord Nooth, an evil king of the Bronze Age City.7 * Maisie Williams as Goona, a tomboyish vendor and football enthusiast in the Bronze City whom Dug befriends.8 * Timothy Spall as Chief Bobnar, the chieftain of Dug's tribe.6 * Miriam Margolyes as the Queen Oofeefa, the queen of the Bronze Age City.6 * Kayvan Novak as Dino, Lord Nooth's advisor and referee.6 * Rob Brydon as Brian and Bryan, football commentators in the Bronze Age City.6 * Brydon also voices Message Bird, a pigeon who carries messages. * Richard Ayoade as Treebor, a large and cowardly member of Dug's tribe.6 * Selina Griffiths as Magma, a member of Dug's tribe who is the overbearing mother of Treebor.6 * Johnny Vegas as Asbo, a fidgety member of Dug's tribe.6 * Mark Williams as Barry, a member of Dug's tribe who isn't bright and has a rock friend named Mr. Rock.6 * Gina Yashere as Gravelle, an injury-prone brown-skinned member of Dug's tribe.6 * Richard Webber as Grubup, a hungry member of Dug's tribe who will eat anything. * Simon Greenall as Eemak, a warm and funny member of Dug's tribe who the other tribe has trouble understanding.6 * Simon Greenall also voices Thongo, a strong and silent member of Dug's tribe who mostly responds with a grunt. * Nick Park as Hognob, the Dug's pet wild boar.9 * In addition to a rabbit that Dug's tribe constantly hunts every day, a Ceratosaurus and a Triceratops similar to the ones from One Million Years B.C. are seen fighting each other at the opening of the film prior to the asteroid striking Earth. * Mike Myers as the Cat in the Hat, a tall, anthropomorphic, wise-cracking cat with a Brooklyn accent who wears a special hat which reveals many magical abilities. * Spencer Breslin as Conrad Walden, Joan's destructive and misbehaved son. * Dakota Fanning as Sally Walden, Joan's dull, well-behaved, and rule-obeying daughter. * Jim Carrey as Horton the Elephant, an outgoing, eccentic, big-hearted, loving, sweet, and thoughtful elephant and teacher in the Jungle of Nool. Horton has no tusks, lives by himself and possesses acute hearing abilities. * Steve Carell as Mayor Ned McDodd, the mayor of Whoville. He has 96 daughters, 1 son named JoJo and a wife named Sally. * Carol Burnett as Sour Kangaroo, who mistrusts Horton's inquisitive nature as a threat to her legal authority over Nool. * Will Arnett as Vlad Vladikoff, a scary, savage, eccentric Russian-accented7 vulture hired by the Sour Kangaroo to steal Horton's clover. * Seth Rogen as Morton the Mouse, a mouse and Horton's best friend in the Jungle of Nool. * Dan Fogler as the Chairman of Whoville, dedicated to Whoville tradition and mistrustful of the Mayor. * Johnny Depp as Rango, an eccentric but intelligent and heroic chameleon4 * Isla Fisher as Beans, a hot-tempered but good-hearted desert iguana5 * Abigail Breslin as Priscilla, a sweet cactus mouse or aye-aye67 * Ned Beatty as Tortoise John, an evil and calculating desert tortoise, who is the Mayor of Dirt8 * Alfred Molina as Roadkill, a nine-banded armadillo8 * Bill Nighy as Rattlesnake Jake, an evil and dangerous Western diamondback rattlesnake * Katy Perry as Smurfette1 * Jonathan Winters as Papa Smurf1 * Anton Yelchin as Clumsy Smurf1 * Christina Ricci as Vexy, a smart and mischievous Smurf-like creature called a "Naughty" created by Gargamel 110 * J. B. Smoove as Hackus, a funny and physical Smurf-like creature called a "Naughty" created by Gargamel110 * Fred Armisen as Brainy Smurf1 * Alan Cumming as Gutsy Smurf1 * George Lopez as Grouchy Smurf1 * John Oliver as Vanity Smurf1 * Mario Lopez as Social Smurf11 * Jimmy Kimmel as Passive Aggressive Smurf12 * Frank Welker as Azrael * Tom Kane as Narrator Smurf * Paul Reubens as Jokey Smurf * B. J. Novak as Baker Smurf * Shaquille O'Neal as Smooth Smurf * Shaun White as Clueless Smurf * Jeff Foxworthy as Handy Smurf * Gary Basaraba as Hefty Smurf * Adam Wylie as Panicky Smurf * Joel McCrary as Farmer Smurf * Kenan Thompson as Greedy Smurf * John Kassir as Crazy Smurf * Kevin Lee as Party Planner Smurf * Eric Bauza as the voice of Woody Woodpecker, a mischievous rare pileated woodpecker. * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown7 * Alex Garfin as Linus7 * Noah Johnston as Schroeder7 * Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (from archival recordings).8 Woodstock and his bird friends are part of Snoopy's Beagle Scouts,9 who serve as the World War I Flying Ace's (Snoopy's) repair crew. * Hadley Belle Miller as Lucy7 * Will.i.am as Pedro, a red-crested cardinal who is Nico's best friend. * Jamie Foxx as Nico, a yellow canary who loves to samba, and whose bottlecap hat functions as a tambourine. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando, Marcel's impoverished young assistant. * Jemaine Clement as Nigel, a sadistic sulphur-crested cockatoo. * George Lopez as Rafael, a romantic toco toucan fond of Carnival. * Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog who is Rafael's friend and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix's macaw8 who was born in Rio de Janeiro but raised in Moose Lake, Minnesota. * Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a female Spix's macaw from Rio de Janeiro. * JP Karliak as Willy Wonka * Jess Harnell as Grandpa Joe, Bill the Candy Shop owner, Sam Beauregarde * Lincoln Melcher as Charlie Bucket * Mick Wingert as Mr. Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson * Lori Alan as Mrs. Teevee * Jeff Bergman as Droopy, American Reporter * Spike Brandt as Spike * Rachel Butera as Augustus Gloop, Winkelmann * Kate Higgins as Mrs. Bucket * Dallas Lovato as Violet Beauregarde * Emily O'Brien as Veruca Salt * Sean Schemmel as Henry Salt, Mr. Turkentine * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Jim Ward as Anchorman, German Reporter * Audrey Wasilewski as Mrs. Gloop * Lauren Weisman as Mike Teevee * Justin Long as Alvin * Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon * Jesse McCartney as Theodore * Christina Applegate as Brittany * Anna Faris as Jeanette * Amy Poehler as Eleanor * Will Arnett as Surly, a purple squirrel.2 * Brendan Fraser as Grayson, an idiotic, glory-hogging squirrel who has a false reputation for being the "park hero".2 * Gabriel Iglesias as Jimmy, a groundhog and the leader of the Bruisers.1112 * Jeff Dunham as Mole, a mole who works for Raccoon and has eyes that are sensitive to light. * Liam Neeson as Raccoon, a raccoon and the self-proclaimed, deceitful leader of the park.213 * Katherine Heigl as Andie, a compassionate squirrel who eventually becomes Surly's love interest. * Stephen Lang as Percy "King" Dimpleweed, a mob boss. * Luke Wilson / Guo Qilin as Bodi,9 a young Tibetan Mastiff who is eternally optimistic and wants nothing more than to play rock music. Conflicted between his sense of duty at home and pursuing his dream in the city, Bodi is determined to be in a rock band and make his dad proud. * Eddie Izzard9 / Lu Zhixing as Angus Scattergood, a British Persian cat who is a rock legend suffering from a serious case of songwriter’s block. With enormous pressure from his record label to release a new hit single, he hides away in his grandiose mansion with Ozzie, his robot butler as his only companion. * J. K. Simmons9 / Guo Degang as Khampa, Bodi's father, an elder Tibetan Mastiff who takes his duties as the village guard extremely seriously and despises music. Although he may be too militaristic or overly suspicious of outside threat, he’s motivated by his love for the villagers and his son. * Lewis Black9 / Yu Qian as Linnux, the CEO of Linnux Industries, alpha male wolf of a sinister wolf gang, and club owner of the Fight Palace. * Kenan Thompson9 / Sun Yue as Riff, the smallest henchman with the biggest ego in the wolf pack. He tries to take on jobs bigger than himself just to impress his boss Linnux, but they almost always result in epic failure due to the lack of unity between him and his absentminded partner, Skozz. * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a regal blue tang who suffers from short-term memory loss. * Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective ocellaris clownfish, Nemo's father and Dory's friend. * Hayden Rolence as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish and Marlin's son. He was previously voiced by Alexander Gould in the first film. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, a cranky East Pacific red octopus who previously lost a tentacle. * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula: The 545-year-old lord of the vampires and founder of Hotel Transylvania. Dracula is the son of Vlad, husband of the late Martha, father of Mavis, father-in-law of Johnny, and maternal grandfather of Dennis. * Selena Gomez as Mavis: The 131-year-old daughter of Dracula and the late Martha, and the granddaughter of Vlad. She is the wife of Johnny, and the couple have a child named Dennis. * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran: A 34-year-old human, who is Mavis's husband and Dennis' father.7 * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran: Mavis and Johnny's 11-year-old son who is a human/vampire hybrid, inheriting a combination of traits from his parents. He has a crush on his best friend, Winnie. * Kevin James as Frankenstein8: The monster famously created from reanimated dead tissue, by Dr. Frankenstein. His friends call him "Frank". * David Spade as Griffin, the Invisible Man8 * Steve Buscemi as Wayne: A werewolf, who's overwhelmed by his large number of children.8 * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray: An ancient mummy.8 * Molly Shannon as Wanda: Wayne's werewolf wife.8 * Fran Drescher as Eunice: Frankenstein's wife.8 * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing: The ship's captain and cruise director. She is secretly continuing her great-grandfather's wishes in eliminating monsters and dislikes monsters. * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing: Ericka's great-grandfather who is a legendary monster hunter and Dracula's archenemy. * Mel Brooks as Vlad: An ancient, more experienced and traditional vampire, who is Dracula's father, the grandfather of Mavis, the grandfather-in-law of Johnny, and the great-grandfather of Dennis. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie: The werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda. Winnie is best friends with Dennis and has a crush on him. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby: A green blob monster.9 He was previously voiced by Jonny Solomon in Hotel Transylvania 2. * Chrissy Teigen as Crystal: An Invisible Woman who is Griffin's new girlfriend.10 * Joe Jonas as Kraken: A giant singing sea monster. * Jaime Camil as El Chupacabra with and Captain Flint Stories represented in the show * The Land Before Time Journey to Big Water'' ''(2016 - present) * Muppet Treasure Island (2016 - present) * Early Man (2016 - present) * The Smurfs 1 & 2 * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2016 - present) * Woody Woodpecker (2016 - present) * Trolls (2016 - present) * Rango * Dr. Suess The Cat in the Hat * Dr. Suess The Lorax * Dr. Suess Horton Hears a Who * Snoopy and Charlie Brown The Peanuts Movie (2016 - present) * Finding Dory (2016 - present) * Rock Dog (2016 - present) * The Nut Job (2016 - present) * Rio 1 & 2 (2016 - present) * Alvin and the Chipmunks 1 & 2 (2016 - present) * Sing (2016 - present) * Hop (2016 - present) * The Secret life of Pets (2016 - present) * Hotel Transylvania 3 a Monster Vacation (2018 - onward) Previous stories All from September 2009 to May 2016. * Happy Feet TWO * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * William Shakespeare's a Midsummer Night's Dream * Shakespeare in Love * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Sound of Music * The Wizard of Oz * Tarzan 2 * Babe Pig in the City * Over the Hedge * The Spongebob Movie Sponge out of Water Songs Act 1 * 1. Send Me On My Way Ice Age On Ice Theme Song * 2. Celebration * 3. Rawhide * 4. Imaginary Friends * 5. No One Has to Be Alone * 6. Chanson D'Ennui * 7 Big Water * 8. The Lone Dinosaur * 9. We Feel So Happy * 10. Shiver My Timbers * 11. Something Better * 12. Sailing for Adventure * 13. Cabin Fever * 14. Professional Pirate * 15. Boom Shakalaka * 16. Love Led Us Here * 17. Love Power * 18. Crazy in Love * 19. Jump * 20. Kira Kira Killer * 21. Butterfly * 22. Anaconda * 23. Humpty Dance * 24. The Safety Dance * 25. Ride Like the Wind * 26. Stay with Me * 27. Pennies from Heaven * 28. Firework * 29. Bad Romance * 30. Kiss from a Rose * 31. I Love My Shirt * 32. Stout-Hearted Men * 33. Lollipop * 34. 9 to 5 * 35. The Ketchup Song (Aserejé) * 36. Chandelier * 37. Leave Your Light On * 38. That's the Way That I Like It * 39. Dreams Act 2 * 40. What a Wonderful World * 41. Unforgettable * 42. Troublemaker * 43. What is Love * 44. Rio Rio * 45. I Will Surivive * 46. Be Prepared * 47. Real in Rio * 48. The Candy Man * 49. Pure Imagination * 50. I Want It Now * 51. Pure Imagination Reprise * 52. Fun Fun Fun * 53. Welcome * 54. Big Mon * 55. Smurfs Main Theme * 56. Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) * 57. Walk This Way * 58. Holiday * 59. Finding Home * 60. I Wanna Party * 61. I Believe I Can Fly * 62. Food Glorious Food * 63. I Like to Move It * 64. High Life * 65. Tutti Frutti * 66. Vacation * 67 Ooh La La * 68. True Colours * 69. September * 70. Can't Stop the Feeling * 71. Better When I'm Dancing * 72. The Chicken Dance * 73. Bamboleo * 74. Good to Be Alive * 75. The Rainbow Connection * 76. Hey a Movie * 77. So What * 78. Walk the Dinosaur * 79. Alone Again Naturally * 80. Bridge of Light * 81. We Are the Champions * 82. Mr. Big Stuff * 83. 305 * 84. Don't Go Breaking My Heart * 85. Ain't No Mountain High Enough * 86. I Want Candy * 87. Stayin' Alive * 88. You're My Best Friend * 89. We Go Together * 90. Party Hard * 91. Lovely Day * 92. Real in Rio Reprise * 93. I Predict a Riot * 94. Tiger Feet * 95. Love Led Us Here Reprise * 96. Mr. Blue Sky * 97. Jumping in the Line * 98. Hot Hot Hot * 99. Shining Star * 100. Can't Fight This Feeling * 101. Quickie * 102. Swingville Sashay * 103. Reach for the Stars